


You Want One More?

by iconicmorrison



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vanilla, soft Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: A little NSFW Handsome Jack/Reader drabble :)
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	You Want One More?

**Author's Note:**

> hii <3 I haven't written any NSFW handsome jack/reader besides this yet, this is just a drabble to see if i can write his character or not. lemme know what you think! :)

You honestly weren't quite sure how you'd ended up here, a panting, whining mess, Jack's face between your legs, working you over the edge once again.

The only sounds you were able to let out were soft whines, your right hand carding through his soft hair. To that he gave a chuckle, and began pressing soft kisses to your inner thighs. 

His voice was barely above a whisper, though he spoke in a low, husky tone,"Always so good for me, cupcake," 

The praise sent a shock of arousal through your body, and at this point, you wondered how long Jack had planned to ruin you. It'd been at least two hours, though the first hour was soft kisses being shared, as well as reassuring words. That led to Jack getting handsy, the horny bastard he is, palming you through the soft fabric of your pants, his fingers daring to dip beneath the waistband. 

All of this had started with you making a visit to his office, craving the feeling of him next to you as the time passed. You had the day off work, thanks to the man himself, and though you really needed the sleep, you decided spending the day in Jack's office wouldn't hurt. You were usually stationed outside of his office, outside of those big doors that led to the throne of the self-proclaimed 'King of Hyperion'. 

He told you that he would be able to manage alone for today, though, and gave you the day off. You came in anyway, of course, and while talking with Jack, one thing led to another, and you ended up admitting to him that you didn't really feel as confident as you should without him around. 

Now here you were, your left hand tightly gripping the arm of his chair, your right hand ruffling his hair as he made you cum yet again, praising you with sweet nicknames.

"Jack," You whined, the soft noise enough to make the man below you pause his movements.

He quirked a brow, his discolored eyes softly gazing up at you. It occurred to you then that you were the only one able to see him like this, to watch him lose himself in pleasuring you. Nobody else in the galaxy (excluding a few unfavorable exes of his) could say that _The_ Handsome Jack had been on his knees for them, had lost himself in pleasuring them. 

Warm hands shifted around your thighs, his thumbs gently brushing against the hickey's he'd left an hour prior. Just looking at him right now was enough to make your stomach flutter; His eyes clouded over with lust, the mismatching colors twinkling with mischief, his brown-gray hair splayed all over, far different than the poster boy he'd painted himself to look like. And oh goodness, the way you could see his flushed skin peering out from under that mask he wore--there were absolutely butterflies in your stomach.

"I...I need you, Jack," You whispered, ruffling his hair.

He chuckled quietly at that, appreciating the soft reassurance that came from your hand in his hair. 

"I'm all yours, cupcake," He smiled that damn smile of his, before continuing to press gentle kisses to your inner thighs. 

That implication made your heart soar, Jack's soft kisses going straight through your body, spreading warmth as they came and went. 

"How many times have you cum for me, baby?" He smirked, his warm palms working up and down your legs, giving you goosebumps.

You shivered, trying your hardest to recall, except--you couldn't. You'd lost track, and at this point it didn't even matter to you, you just wanted to cum again. 

"I don't know," You whined, bringing your left hand down to his face.

He leaned into your palm, giving a soft, approving hum as you cupped his face with both of your hands. 

It was absolutely insane to you that he could be like this at times. You weren't even sure if this Jack and the Jack you'd seen walking around Helios were the same person. This Jack was so soft, so intimate. He never missed a chance to tell you how cute you were, or press light kisses to any inch of your skin he could reach.

Were you insane for falling in love with him? To some, maybe. To you, it was Jack being Jack. You believed he was just doing what was best for the galaxy, and trying to better everyone. 

"You don't know?" His soft voice broke your thoughts, his cheeks smushed in your grasp.

You shook your head, hoping he wasn't about to get upset with you. After all, how did he expect you to remember? The only thing you recalled was calling his name out to an empty office (save for him) multiple times.

"That's alright pumpkin. You want another one?" He questioned, his gaze teetering on being worried.

He'd stop if you'd tell him to, Jack wasn't one to overstep boundaries with you, and you appreciated that. 

"Please," You called out, one hand going under his chin to pull him up toward you, his legs straddling you now. 

He raised a brow at the new position, and good god, if the cloud of lust in his eyes wasn't enough to make you dripping wet, the drunk-horny state he was in sure was. 

He gave you a lopsided smile, his hands now caressing your sides and hips.

"This time, I want you to cum with me, Jack," You plead, your cheeks flushing at your own words.

A moment passed where he said nothing, the next moment his lips were moving toward yours, a soft kiss being shared between the two of you. He let out a noise akin to a growl as you opened your mouth, his hands grabbing your wrists, and pulling them above your head. 

"You gonna be good for me?" He whispered, his breath hot against your skin.

You only nodded and whined, desire flowing through your body.

" 'Course you are. You're always good for me," He cooed, biting his lip.


End file.
